Weapon of the UNSC
by nobother
Summary: Naruto will be made to fight but his way is not the way they expected.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Halo or Naruto

XXX

The ship slowly approached the planet. They were there to set up a military research facility. Their probes had shown it was habitable but had very little in the way of land area and was mainly ocean. As they approached their probes on the land mass picked up life signs. It seems the probes had landed in an area that was not frequented and had just recently met life forms that they could be concerned about. It seems this previously unknown world had humans or a human like species on it and it seemed these humans could do interesting things. The UNSC stealth cruiser sent word of the development back toward there command and waited for a reply.

XXX

They were ordered to infiltrate the places of high concentration of these individuals and take records and any information they could about their strange powers. They were also to take as many subjects as they could for further analyzes, meaning they wanted children with large amounts of the energy, in hopes of aiding against the new threat that had been reported from the planet Harvest.

XXX

**October 10****th****, Konoha**

Two squads of ODSTs moved toward the city. Once inside squad Julian was to proceed to the large administrative building and gather as many records as they could in their time frame. Squad Plague was to scan for and acquire young individuals that gave off large energy readings, hopefully in the poorer districts as to not cause much alarm. They were to rendezvous in a clearing a mile from the city to meet their ride, they had to be back by sunrise.

The teams were in luck, the city was having a celebration. This made infilitration easier and aided in squad Julian in reaching the relatively undefended tower building. They quickly entered and went about scanning as much paper work as they could before they had to leave. They did this because none of them could read the notes and so needed to get as much as possible to make sure they did not miss any subject. For the items that they were not able to open up they added to their packs to be carried out. They had found a few hidden rooms and safes and had decided to empty the entire contents of those believing that they were worth more and would therefore aid them better. Once this was done the proceeded to head towards the extraction zone, during this process they started to hear gun fire from another section of town and they raced to link up with the other squad.

Squad Plague had proceeded to scan for large levels of the energy signatures. They had discovered several all over the city but it was concentrated where the large celebration was going on. They avoided that and decided to head toward some of the other signatures. They had met several dead ends on that note as they had to avoid detection and find suitable candidates. Most of the larger energy readings where from people out of the age restrictions required. They had grabbed one girl though who seemed to have decently large energy supplies but fit the bill. As they approached the last building they could check before leaving they saw that the scanner was going nuts with the amount of energy in the area. The leader figured that it was another adult but decided to check anyway. In the small apartment they found a small blonde boy that the scanner said the energy was practically oozing off of. They quickly injected a sedative to make sure he remained asleep and went to leave.

As they were leaving they were discovered by one of the warriors of the village. As the man raised the alarm the team fled while firing off some burst to stop immediate pursuit. The team was making their way over the city wall when they saw squad Julian headed towards them. They were being pursued but some automatic fire drove off most of the pursuit for a time which aloud the teams to arrive at their pick up zone. Their ride was still two minutes out though so they had to wait. They set up a perimeter with the cargo in the back and protected by the veterans since they had been told that this mission was more important than their lives with what could be reaped.

Those two minutes turned out to be a very long wait. Fire and water seemed to rain down upon them. One man said he saw a dragon made from fire come at them. The earth itself seemed to attack them and defend their enemy. The things they had going for them was that they had over whelming fire headed towards the enemy, their armor seemed better and there were not to many of the enemy to begin with. As time passed more enemy showed but their ride also approached.

When their ride did land they used the enemies shock to recover the wounded and one dead of their teams and got into the armored hull of the bird. It was then the commander realized something, both acquisitions seemed to have been hit with some sort of knife. The commander swore when he saw this. He swore again when he noticed that even though the girl was dead the boy still lived. He radioed the situation a head so they would have a medical team on standby and had their own medic patch up the boy as best he could.

"Commander how was the mission," asked the captain of the cruiser as the teams got onto their base of operations.

"We only lost one man despite the unique techniques we saw. A few were injured but nothing we can't fix up I believe. The documents we recovered and scanned should do wonders for our research. The female acquisition died though but the boy took what looked to be a fatal shot and is still alive. The body of the female could be researched possibly. The boy, well I hope he lives," replied the ODST leader.

"Is this a joke? The kid isn't even injured," yelled a medic at the troopers who were escorting the child.

"What? I have camera feed and my own eyes that told the kid took a knife to his side," said the commander.

"Well he isn't now," replied the medic.

"This is most interesting. I am sure ONI will love this news. We are to depart at once. We have word that we are needed elsewhere but are to come back if this sojourn was successful according to ONI. We depart immediately," said the captain as he walked back towards the bridge.

That was the last time anyone saw the planet before it was glassed by the Covenant a few weeks later. Without even knowing it Naruto Uzumaki became the last survivor of his planet.

XXX

AN: This is an idea story I came up with. If you want me to continue it please tell me. If not it will be up for adoption. I'll update in 2 weeks at max.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Halo or Naruto

XXX

**YEAR 2535 (ten years after Harvest)**

A transmission was coming in. Dr. Catherine Halsey looked up and saw it was one of the people she didn't want to talk to.

"Hello Colonel Fisk, what is it I can help you with?" she asked.

"Dr. Halsey, I need eight of your Spartans to be picked up by a cruiser that, along with some ODST units, will be sent to retrieve some valuable material. This has the approval of the Vice Admiral. Pick up will be in three hours," the Colonel stated.

"What are they to retrieve?"

"Some scientist and marines working on a project called Alpha. They are also to retrieve Alpha at all costs, is that clear?"

"Crystal," she replied before going to gather the appropriate people.

XXXX

"Your objective is to get to the distress beacon that is inside the bunker. They are behind a large blast door. To get them to open up you must enter the code that has been up loaded to your HUD's. Your first priority is weapon Alpha and all information pertaining to it. The second objective are the scientists one the project, who are led by lead researcher Dr. Himiro Natsumi. The final objective is any and all artifacts and marines in the base. Is that understood?" Colonel Fisk asked the assembled ODST and Spartan's.

"Understood," they all replied.

"Leader of this operation will be Spartan John-117, since he was recommended by Halsey. You drop in twenty," Fisk said.

"Sir, what of the Covenant ships in orbit?" asked one ODST soldier.

"From what we know they left a force to retrieve their artifacts and had to move on. Knowing this you have a small operational window until they get back. You should probably avoid as many of their forces as possible but that is up to you. Now prepare," Fisk told them as they all left.

XXXX

The Spartans and ODST troopers made their way towards the research facility through the jungle terrain. The Spartans in their upgraded armor knew that it was still no match for what the covenant had armor wise, humanity just did not have the technology yet to have fully upgrade power armor without some sort of tether to a power supply. What the group saw when they arrived at the entrance to the facility shocked them all. Even the Spartans were slightly disturbed.

There outside the doors of the facility was a massacre, but not the one they expected. Dead Covenant soldiers were everywhere. Grunts, Elites, Jackals and even two pairs of Hunters lay around the small clearing in front of the entrance.

The group made their way inside the facility to the blast doors, passing many Covenant dead along with a few dead marines. When they made it to the doors they entered the proper code and waited for a response.

The doors opened to show about thirty scientists and forty or so marines along with boxes of supposed research material.

"We have come to rescue you but we need to know where weapon Alpha is along with Dr. Natsumi," John-117 spoke to the mass of people.

"I am Dr. Natsumi and currently weapon Alpha is searching for enemies. We unleashed it upon the invading forces when we had been driven back here," came the reply from a short thin man who was balding.

"Can you call it back?"

"Negative, it seems its comm. link was destroyed in the fighting. I do have a tracking device on it though and I can upload it to your HUD's if you give me a minute," was the man's reply.

"Ok, we Spartans will retrieve the weapon. You ODST will gather everyone else and leave with the research materials. Is that clear?" said John-117.

"Yes sir," was the reply.

"Here is the tracking beacon and command codes for the weapon. Verbally say the code and then ask for confirmation. When confirmation is given he is under your command and your command alone. This is a once use code and we will have to get a new code for it after we leave," Dr. Natsumi said.

"Thank you, doctor. We shall retrieve the weapon without damage hopefully."

"I don't worry about damage to it but to you people if the code is not entered fast enough. He was set out to destroy anyone not on the planet at the time meaning you are in some danger," said the doctor.

XXXX

"So what kind of weapon do you think it is to have taken out all of those Covenant soldier's like that," asked Maria-062.

"No idea," was the reply Joshua-029 said.

"Probably some robot controlled by an AI," said Anton-044.

Everybody quieted though when John-117 stopped in front of a large crater. He sent Maria-062, Anton-044, and Malcolm-059 to the right while still in the trees. Li-008, Joshua-029, Kelly-087 and Grace-093 went to the left. John-117 had Cal-141 stay with him as they left the trees and slowly approached the crater.

Inside they saw that the ground had been turned to glass. Scorched pieces of Covenant armor and weapons along with some organic residue were also in the crater. They saw what seemed to be a trail out of the crater heading deeper into the jungle and towards the suspected landing site of the covenant forces. John-117 quickly sped up the pursuit of the rogue weapon, whatever it was.

After an hour of running they got to a clearing where firing was going on. What they saw shocked many of them. The Covenant soldiers were retreating in disorder, but not just any soldiers but Elites. The Spartans didn't see what caused it until a second later when a blur shot from behind some Covenant equipment and latched onto an Elite's armor.

Killing the alien was what looked to be a Spartan except with much better armor. The armor was red in color and covered every facet of the supposed weapons being. It was wielding what looked to be a modified plasma sword in one hand and a Covenant plasma rifle in the other. Alpha continued the slaughter until none of the enemy remained. He then turn and charged at the Spartans.

"Sierra Alpha Omega 005948 Confirm," yelled John-117 to the weapon with no hint of panic. Te weapon slowed its charge and put its weapons away then stopped in front of John-117.

"Confirmed," was the reply. All Spartans caught that the voice was the one used on ships for emergency warnings. It was like a computer had just confirmed a command. Most now believed it was a droid of some kind that used the armor as an outer layer.

"We are to take you to our ship and leave. Follow me," said John-117, speaking clearly so as the weapon did not misunderstand.

"Confirmed."

XXXX

"Spartan-117, I need you to order it to be out of its armor so that we may make repairs," said Dr. Natsumi when they had all gotten on board the cruiser. John-117 re-laid the order to the weapon.

What happened next none of the Spartans present expected. The weapon took offs its helmet to reveal a blonde haired blue-eyed person. The about 15 year old stripped from his armor to reveal that he had on only boxers. The kid was impressive in the fitness department as well.

"Meet weapon Alpha. Formerly Naruto Uzumaki," said Dr. Natsumi.

XXXX

AN: Was it good for you?


End file.
